Forcing a tube with a serrated edge into the beach sand can require considerable time and energy and can provide weak support for a beach umbrella unless the penetration is quite deep. Carrying a relatively large container as a beach safe and foundation to support a beach umbrella is cumbersome and inconvenient. Driving a pole standard into the ground as a support for a beach umbrella can require considerable effort and time to achieve the penetration of the beach sand necessary to assure a stable support for the beach umbrella. A self contained drilling and excavation tool for placing a support in the sand to hold a beach umbrella would appear to require transporting a relatively heavy, quite complicated device to the beach to accomplish what should be a fairly simple task. This approach does not seem to be what most people would want to do in providing a support for a beach umbrella. The impact-type slide hammer device for driving a tube into the beach sand as a support for an umbrella, as with other hammering devices, would require a considerable amount of effort and time, and the device may be cumbersome to transport. In my invention all of the above stated deficiencies are overcome with the light weight auger anchoring mechanism. Because there is an element permanently mounted on top of the auger, which has a receptacle at its top for insertion of an umbrella pole and a cranking cradle permanently attached to its side as a connection for the cranking handle, my invention has only two separate components. One of these is the auger with the element on top and the other is the sheath, which serves as the cranking handle when it has been removed from its protective position over the auger. This compact, two component system has been designed to be easy to transport, and quick and easy to install and remove. With the protective sheath covering the auger, the whole device is easily transported in a relatively small canvas bag.